1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to therapeutic agents which are novel derivatives of 4-amino-2-piperidinoquinazoline, and is particularly concerned with derivatives having a substituted alkoxy group in the 4-position of the piperidino group. Such compounds are useful as regulators of the cardiovascular system and, in particular, in the treatment of hypertension.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The therapeutic properties of a variety of quinazolines, including 4-amino-2-[(4-substituted)piperazin-1-yl]quinazolines are well known. U.S. Pat. No. 3,511,836 describes 4-amino-6,7-dialkoxy-2-[(4-substituted)piperazin-1-yl]quinazolines wherein the 4-substituent is hydroxy, alkoxy or hydroxyalkyl. The products are valuable hypotensive agents.